I'll Always Watch Your Back
by Prettykitty07
Summary: We all have wondered, what if Sasuke had a younger sibling? Would he still be the same person? Would he still have his anger? You'll have to read and find out.


**I'm glad I caught your attention. I think you'll like this new story. This first chapter is based on half of the third episode of Naruto. From here on, everything else is made up. I know Sasuke doesn't have a young sibling, so don't yell at me. It's just a story. I hope you like it. Please enjoy.**

It was five thirty in the morning. Sasuke woke up and did his usual morning routine. He cooked breakfast for him and his little sister, Keiko. Sasuke and Keiko have been on their own for quite some time. A tragic thing happened to them when they were quite young. Keiko doesn't remember the tragedy, but Sasuke never forgot. Sometimes after he tucks his little sister in bed for the night, he'll sit in a corner of a room and think about that tragic day. Once in awhile, when it crosses his mind, he'll shed a few tears, but he's careful about not crying in front of Keiko. He doesn't want her to know or remind her of the tragedy. Sasuke set the table and put breakfast in the center of the table.

He went into Keiko's room. She was fast asleep with her stuffed animals.

"Hey wake up. Breakfast," said Sasuke.

He shook her shoulder and she opened her eyes. She sat up and looked at her clock and then looked out the window.

"Big brother, it's still dark outside," said Keiko tiredly.

"I know, but to today's my Orientation. I have to get to the Ninja Academy early," replied Sasuke.

"Can I come?"

"Sorry, the orientation is for those that graduated."

"I just want to see who's going to be on your team. I promise I won't get in the way."

"Alright, lets go eat breakfast and then get ready to go."

Sasuke and Keiko sat at the table and ate their breakfast. After Keiko finished, she quickly got dressed.

"Okay I'm ready!" said Keiko.

"Alright, but it looks like your hair needs to be brushed better," said Sasuke.

"Well if you're going to do it, don't pull my hair like last time."

"I'll work on that."

They both walked out the door and were on their way to the Ninja Academy. It was still dark outside. No one was up and about yet. Sasuke thought he sensed another presence, but there was no one around so he ignored it. Keiko clutched onto Sasuke's fingers.

"I have the chills," she said.

"Don't let your fears bother you," said Sasuke.

"I have had this kind of chill before, but I can't remember when I had it."

Sasuke stopped for a moment. A small breeze blew past them. Keiko looked up at Sasuke.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," said Sasuke.

"Then why did we stop?"

"I just got a chill was all."

"You and I are alike."

They continued their way to the Ninja Academy. As time flew by, the sun lit up the sky, shining over the Leaf Village. The Ninja Academy filled with many graduates. Sasuke was surprised to see Naruto, in fact, everyone was surprised to see him. Hinata was happy to see Naruto. She blushed and twitched her fingers together.

"So Naruto kun was able to graduate after all," she said to herself.

Keiko had never seen so many graduates before. She was amazed that everyone had graduated with her brother.

"Who's that with the marks on his face?" Keiko asked.

"That's Naruto," replied Sasuke.

"Why is he wearing funny clothes?"

"He has to because no one else will wear them."

Sasuke put his hands together and started to think of his past again. Suddenly, there were loud footsteps approaching the room. Two people jumped through the door. One had pink hair, the other had blond hair.

Their names were Sakura and Ino.

"GOAL!" they both shouted.

Sakura and Ino were catching their breath from their run and they continued to argue about who got to the room first. Naruto sat down at the end of the table where Keiko and Sasuke where. He looked towards the back of the classroom and saw his crush.

"Sakura, she's so pretty," Naruto thought to himself.

She looked down towards him and starting coming towards him. Naruto started to blush.

"She's coming to me!" he thought to himself excitedly.

As she got closer, Naruto blushed more.

"Good morning Sakura," he said as she was face to face with him.

"Move your ass!" she said pushing Naruto onto the floor.

Keiko looked at Sakura, but didn't say anything. Sasuke was still thinking. He didn't even notice her until she spoke up.

"Good morning Sasuke kun. May I sit next to you and Keiko?" asked Sakura.

Sasuke looked at her, but didn't say a word. Suddenly, all the girls in the room started to argue with each other about who deserves the seat next to Sasuke.

Keiko watched them scream into each other's faces and she looked at Sasuke.

"Why do they want to sit next to you?" asked Keiko.

"They're just being annoying," replied Sasuke.

Naruto got up off the floor and heard enough of the arguing. He looked at Sasuke and grew angry.

"It's always Sasuke this, and Sasuke that," he thought to himself.

Naruto climbed on the table and squatted in front of Sasuke.

"There's nothing great about you," Naruto hissed in Sasuke's face.

"Get lost!" Sasuke hissed back.

"Naruto, get out of Sasuke's face!" yelled Sakura.

All the girls started yelling at Naruto. Naruto only got in Sasuke's face more which mad the girls yell more. Suddenly, someone pushed Naruto forward from behind. The yelling stopped. The room grew quiet. No one said a word because everyone went into shock. Naruto's lips were locked with Sasuke's.

"Ew, cooties!" said Keiko.

"No! I was supposed to have Sasuke's first kiss!" Sakura thought to herself.

Sasuke and Naruto pulled away from each other gagging and clutching their necks.

"My mouth is rotting!" yelled Naruto

"Naruto, I'm going to kill you!" yelled Sasuke.

They both continued to wipe their mouths. Naruto sensed something bad and he looked at the crowd and they were angry. He was given the dirty look.

"It was a freak accident! I swear!" Naruto protested.

Everyone in the crowd started to crack their knuckles.

"You're going to get it now," said Sakura evilly.

"Keiko, close your eyes," said Sasuke.

She did as she was told. All she heard was punching and crashes. A half hour had passed and Iruka entered the room. He carried a clipboard with a bunch of names. He stood in front of the room and made a few announcements. Naruto couldn't move. His head and arms rested on the table. He got beat up pretty good. Keiko felt sorry for him.

"Now, I'll announce the teams," said Iruka.

"I wonder who will be teamed up with Sasuke," said Ino.

Sakura turned around facing her.

"We'll soon find out, won't we," she said to her.

They gave each other dirty looks. Sakura faced the room again. Iruka called out names of the teams. When he reached Team 7, he called out Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke. Sakura was happy that Sasuke was on her team, but she wasn't thrilled about Naruto being on her team. Hinata looked down at Naruto. Her eyes grew sad.

"I thought we would be on the same team," she thought to herself.

Sakura turned around and gave Ino a stupid grin. Ino was shocked that Sasuke was picked for her team.

"There's no way she could have got that lucky," she thought to herself.

Later that day, Sasuke and Keiko went into the village market to get lunch. They each got rice balls and hot green tea, and then they headed for their hangout shack.

"How is your lunch?" asked Sasuke.

"It's yummy, thank you," replied Keiko.

"Welcome."

"So, do you like your team?"

"Not really, they're annoying."

"Well that Naruto gave you cooties."

"I do not have cooties, besides he got what he deserved."

"Sasuke, what are we going to do after lunch?"

"I'm going to walk around the village and I'll drop you off at Konohamaru's house."

"NO! Not Konohamaru's house. It's bad enough I have to go to his house on weekdays when you're at the Ninja Academy."

"What's wrong with Konohamaru?"

"He drives me crazy! He's mean, he's ugly, and he doesn't share!"

"That's enough Keiko. You have to learn to get along with people. When you graduate someday, he might end up on your team."

"When I graduate, I'll pray for a miracle."

Sasuke smiled and ruffled her hair. They finished eating their lunch and went outside. They walked down the path towards Konohamaru's house. It wasn't long till they came across Sakura. She was sitting on a bench eating lunch. When she saw Sasuke and Keiko, she put down her lunch and stood up.

"Hey Sasuke kun, I was looking for you earlier. I thought we could have lunch together since were on the same team," she said.

Sasuke walked passed her and stopped. He didn't look at her.

"I already had lunch. Where is Naruto?" asked Sasuke.

"Why are you asking for him? No one wants him around. He thinks he can do whatever he wants because he doesn't have parents," said Sakura.

Sasuke looked at Sakura.

"For all we know, he grew up not knowing his parents because they abandoned him," Sakura continued.

Sasuke looked at Sakura angrily and her eyes widened from his expression. Keiko could feel depression enter her body.

"Parents I knew……….never abandoned their children. They either died from a war or was killed by a man," said Sasuke depressingly.

"I grew up not knowing my mommy or daddy, but I can't do what I want," said Keiko sadly.

"Huh….where did this come from all of a sudden?" asked Sakura

"Sakura, you're annoying," said Sasuke.

He turned his back and continued down the path. Sakura's expression became deeper. Keiko watched her sit down with the same expression. It almost looked like she's seen a ghost.

"Keiko, come!" Sasuke called out to her.

She ran down the path to catch up with Sasuke. Sakura rested her head in her hands. She had lost her appetite. Keiko and Sasuke's words couldn't leave her mind. She felt terrible.

"Sasuke and Keiko……..grew up not knowing their parents. Me and my big mouth," Sakura said to herself.

Fifteen minutes had passed when Keiko and Sasuke reached Konohamaru's house. Him mom answered the door, greeted them, and invited them in. Konohamaru ran into the room.

"Hi Keiko," he said.

"Hi," replied Keiko.

"Thank you for looking after her today," Sasuke said to Konohamaru's mother.

"You know you two are always welcome here," she said.

"Thanks."

Sasuke looked at Keiko.

"I'll pick you up before dinner. Behave yourself," he said to her.

"I will," she replied.

"Come on Keiko, lets go to my room," said Konohamaru.

She followed him to his room while Sasuke let himself out. He was going to head to the village market when he sensed someone's presence again. He looked behind him for a few moments and continued his way. Suddenly, a kunai shot out of the trees and landed near Sasuke's feet. Sasuke looked in the direction where the kunai appeared.

"So you're the famous Sasuke I heard so much about," said a voice.

Sasuke pulled the kunai out the ground as the mysterious figure jumped down from the trees. Two dogs walked out of the darkness and stood by the mysterious figure. They were growling. Sasuke clutched the kunai.

"Who are you?" he asked.

To Be Continued………..


End file.
